


A Rose By Any Other Name (Will Still Prick Your Finger)

by InTheShadows



Series: Never Say Never (To Be Continued?) [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, Crack, Drama, Family Drama, Gen, Grey Voldemort, Harry Potter is a Little Shit, Humor, Hypocrisy, Platonic Soul Bond, Sarcasm, The Potters Live, The Wizarding World Are Sheep, Tropes, Twin Bond, Voldemort will confirm this, Wrong Boy-Who-Lived, light bashing, or close to it if it's not, so much of it, so will Snape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 18:17:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13769817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheShadows/pseuds/InTheShadows
Summary: “You know, strangely enough, I don't think this is part of the Tournament,” Alec comments idly.“What makes you say that?” Harry asks dryly, glaring down at the ropes that are binding him to the tombstone.By the time the Third Task rolls around, Harry and Alec are done. Frankly, they're been done for years now. Between the World's worship of Alec as the Boy-Who-Lived, the abandonment of Harry for the same reason, their parents following the pattern and the sheer hypocrisy of the Wizarding World, the two fourteen year olds are jaded and sarcastic as hell. Add to that that Harry is actually the Boy-Who-Lived, but no one knows because of said hypocrisy, they aren't the happiest boys alive. Andnowthey have now been kidnapped to resurrect Voldemort. Yeah, they have had it. Funny how the last straw turns out to be the best thing that has happened to them in a long time.





	A Rose By Any Other Name (Will Still Prick Your Finger)

**Author's Note:**

> Don't mind me, just playing with several tropes here. I am so glad to get this off my computer because it's been on it forever. I'm currently in the process of clearing my WIP folder in hopes if I get all my little stories done, I can finally crack down and work on my longer works that desperately need it.  
> Also, sorry if the POV is off, I was trying something different and I'm less than confident that I pulled it off.

“You know, strangely enough, I don't think this is part of the Tournament,” Alec comments idly.

“What makes you say that?” Harry asks dryly, glaring down at the ropes that are binding him to the tombstone.

“The welcoming committee isn't pretty enough,” he answers, turning his own glare onto the traitor that has tied them to their respective headstones in the first place.

“True, I would have thought they would have gone with someone more like Lockhart.”

Alec snorts. He can't help it. Even in the most deadly of situations, his twin is still a sarcastic little shit. Harry looks over and grins brightly, making his twin laugh. He has secretly made it his goal in life to make Alec laugh as much as he can. He needs it, even if the other boy would argue Harry needed it more. Probably, but Alec made him smile, so they were even.

They both return to glaring at their captor soon enough though. Bad enough that they were the fourth and fifth contenders forced to enter a three person tournament. Worse that the entire school has turned against them. Even worse still that they are out of their depth and no will believe or listen to them. Add the extra crap Harry has heaped on him for 'trying to steal his brother's thunder'.

Now they are kidnapped?

They are never going to let anyone forget this. Ever. Don't believe them when they protest their innocence? Think them guilty of mischief and mayhem? Assume that one is a spoiled brat and the other is an attention seeking trouble maker? This will be their first argument against that.

The nameless goon and Wormtail are working with a large enough cauldron that you could take a bath in it, mixing... _something_ inside of it. A disturbing baby monster thing is at their feet, eerily silent. It creeps them both out. No baby should be the quiet. Or that still.

It is obvious that something bad is happening. Neither are sure what that something is, but it's not looking terribly hopeful at the moment.

Harry is tired of being ignored, so he shouts over. “Hey Wormtail, betray anymore close friends or relatives lately? Maybe your Grandmother for some cheese?”

“Shut up you brat,” the nameless goon yells at them.

The traitor, Wormtail, doesn't even have the guts to look the twins in the eyes. But then again, what do you expect from someone who sold their lifelong best friends out to the evil, crazy wizard who is trying to kill them? Not much frankly.

“Make me toad brains,” Harry challenges and Alec has to keep himself from groaning. They are both in Gryffindor, but Harry should have been in Slytherin. Fortunately, or unfortunately if you were the Sorting Hat, Harry out stubborned it and ended up with his twin. Alec has always known he would be great in Slytherin. There are moments however, that his buried Gryffindorness gets the better of him. Alec's doing obviously.

The goon makes a move, but a hissed “Silence. Keep working and ignore them,” comes from the bundle.

A shiver runs up the twin's spines as they stare at each other, suddenly terrified. The words sounded closer to Parseltongue than regular speech. And besides the twins, there is only one other speaker. Alec remembers the revelation that they were Parselmouths. That was a mess of a year. In all actuality, it is Harry that has the talent and he passed it on to Alec. And it was Alec that everyone was the most shocked about, being the Boy-Who-Lived and all. No one really cared too much about Harry, both because he was the 'Dark' twin and because he was the spare.

Alec has always found the Wizarding World both ridiculous and hypocritical. They praise Alec for surviving the Killing Curse and forget about his twin for not being the one old Voldy went for first. They list everyone of Alec's accomplishments while ignoring that Harry has more. They shun an entire House because of one member. And, yeah, many of his followers came from there too. But it wasn't the only House. Note the traitor in front of them. And if they were treated as bad as they were today, Alec would gladly follow someone who promised them some respect.

He has long ago become jaded about their society. They both have. Ever since that Halloween night, one twin has been hailed a hero and the other has been left in the dust. The esteemed and the forgotten. The honored and the abandoned.

If it weren't for the fact that the twins clung so hard to each other, the results could have been disastrous. Alec could have turned out to be a spoiled brat. Harry could have turned bitter and hateful and even Dark. But Alec has never once forgotten or abandon Harry. Harry, in turn, has loved Alec with all the fervor and stubbornness that is in him. Which is quite a bit considering all the shite he has to put up with on a day to day basis.

Their parents are horribly biased when it comes to them. They give Alec anything he could ever want or desire. And some things he doesn't. Then they turn around and conveniently forget Harry even exists. Their Godfathers aren't much better. Sirius is blatant in his favoritism. Remus is slightly better, but he tends to get overwhelmed by the other two and simply goes along with things.

The less said about the society are large, the better.

Nothing changed when they went to Hogwarts. Everything was Alec and nothing was Harry. For years they have put up with it. Naturally this has left their mark. The sarcasm is the most obvious sign, but there are others, if only one bothers to look.

Most think it is sweet or cute he worries about his little twin so much. As if he is doing something special, like giving his candy to a small child or holding the door open for a Witch to pass through first. Not as if he is doing the decent thing and not leaving his twin behind. Twins are suppose to be sacred in the Wizarding World. Too bad no one remembers when it comes to them.

Case in point is their ability to share powers that should be specific to themselves. Harry, for example, is both a Parselmouth and rather good at wandless magic. Alec, on the other hand, has some Metamorphmagus abilities, not enough to make him full fledged, but enough to change when he wants to. Not that anyone knows it. That's one benefit that no one talks about. While fully fledged obviously have the full range of shifting, partials don't have the difficulties of shifting constantly until they have it under control. Therefore, many people don't know about them unless they reveal it.

And why would they reveal something so useful? After all, it's how they pass for each other. They are near identical except for one thing – their scars. Harry has a small lightning bolt on the side of his forehead. Alec has a gash across his, bisecting his eyebrow. That is actually how they declared who was the Boy-Who-Lived and who was not. Alec's scar became infected. Obviously, with how Dark Voldemort's magic was, the cut he made would become infected. Right?

Wrong.

The twins realized third year that everyone had gotten it wrong. Alec's cut was from a piece of the ceiling that had come down. Obviously someone hadn't cleaned it well enough. _Harry's_ on the other hand, was from Voldemort's wand itself. Ah, the joys of Dementors. What wonderful, ghastly things.

It only took one look at each after seeing the terror induced memory to agree to never tell anyone. It would turn the everything on its head. And by that time, Harry had no desire to be in the limelight after being ignored and insulted by the same people for so long. For surely, if they were believed, it would only reverse the roles. No thank you. Harry would rather eat his own foot than put up with that.

So they kept Alec's ability quiet and confused the World by turns. Alec got some well deserved peace that way. Harry put up with unwanted attention. Both played some rather ingenious pranks on the unsuspecting school.

But that confusion is what lead them both here. Since no one could tell them apart, both of their names had come out of the Goblet of Fire. It is clear they need the Boy-Who-Lived. It is as equally clear that neither know which one is which. And neither twin is dumb enough to tell either.

The ominous feeling grows. They exchange another look as the two men work on whatever the hell they are brewing. Alec glances at their bonds, question in his eyes. Harry shrugs and wiggles. A blank look crosses his face and Alec holds his breath. This might be the only thing that can save them tonight. He eyes their wands resting in the grass by the creepy trio. Then he turns his attention to his own bonds.

Harry concentrates, leaving it up to Alec to keep watch. They both may be able to use the other's abilities, but they are always better with their own gift than with the other's. And right now they need the one who is most comfortable with their skills using it. He can't help but glance up at the bundle on the ground. It creeps his out to be sure, but there is also something strange about it. Familiar almost, in an odd sort of sense.

That could easily be because of when Voldemort tried to kill him when he was a baby. Thanks to the Dementor's, they have the memory of that night. He knows that if he ever felt that magic again, he could recognize it. But that still doesn't seem right. It seems like something more. But now is not the time to figure it out. Now is the time to get the hell out of here. He can figure it out later.

“It is ready Master,” the nameless goon informs the bundle of the ground.

“Put me in the cauldron,” the thing – because neither twin wants to admit who they know it is, wishful thinking being what it is – hisses. Wormtail unwraps the thing from the blanket it was bundled in and Harry goes back to concentrating on the ropes. Gritting his teeth, he swallows the urge to swear. Merlin whoever that goon is, he knows what he is doing. Unfortunately. Too bad it wasn't Wormtail. James and Sirius have always commented on how weak his spell work was.

The potion smokes as they add various ingredients to it. Inside, Harry is cringing. They are making a mockery of the Art of Potions. Snape would fail them both in a heartbeat. Not that he is going to offer them any pointers.

“And now the final ingredient,” nameless goon announces, “Now who wants to be good little boys and tell me which one of you is Alec Potter?”

“He is,” both Alec and Harry answer instantly.

The goon scowls. “Now, now, we wouldn't want you lovelies getting hurt now would we? Tell me who he is and we can be done with this whole nasty business, eh?”

“Well, when you put it that way,” Harry starts.

“It's him,” Alec finishes, nodding towards his twin.

“No I'm not,” he protests, “you are.”

“I most certainly am not,” Alec denies indignantly, “why would I want your stupid title?”

“Because you're a jealous prat,” Harry smirks pointedly at him

All Alec feels is relief. Thank Merlin. He sneers at him, spitting cruelly, “You're the jealous one. Always whining for attention and crying when you don't get it.”

“Why would I want attention from _your_ stupid fans? They're all sheep.”

“Turning green brother dear?” Alec asks sweetly.

“No, that's your face,” Harry answers.

Alec grimaces. That one was just bad. “Well you-”

“Enough,” the goon yells, “Wormtail, you've lived with them for three years in that damn animagus form of yours. Which twin is the Boy-Who-Lived?”

“I don't know,” Wormtail whines pathetically, “they have a way of hiding their scars and they never tell anyone which one they are. They make everyone guess.”

The twins scowl at him. Sniveling coward.

“What use are you to our Lord if you can't even identify them? How are we supposed to use his blood if we can't bleed the right twin?”

“Can't we just use both?” Wormtail sniffs.

“Weren't you listening? This is a delicate potion, you can't go around just adding anyone's blood to it. It has to be enemies blood forcibly taken.”

As soon as he says that, Harry moves. He shrugs off the ropes, grabs the knife from Wormtail and slashes his forearm above the cauldron. Letting enough blood drip into it, he turns, grabbing their wands as he goes. But before he can reach Alec, there is an loud explosion and a bright light. All three wizards are thrown off their feet. Harry is sent flying into Alec with a grunt.

Alec has lowers his head so that it is hidden in his twin's shoulder while Harry works to cut the ropes after he has gotten his breath back. He is free, but not soon enough. They turn and see a man raising from the cauldron. Harry frowns. With an explosion like that, he should be dead, not... resurrected? Restored? Reassembled?

He is naked and Alec wants to grimace, but there is something elegant about him. Shouldn't a monster look like one? How fair is that? Not that life is fair. He's learned that long ago. Still, the point remains, how come no one has ever mentioned how handsome Voldemort is?

Voldemort seems equally as shocked because he cannot stop looking at himself, running a hand over his body. Does this mean he is surprised the ritual worked at all? Or does it mean this is an unexpected result? Either way, they need to get out of here. Now. Their best bet is to hope that the cup is a two way portkey. Otherwise, they are going to have to fight their way past and run like hell until they find help. Being underage sucks sometimes.

The twins shift as one, wands at ready, when Voldemort turns and looks at them. His eyes are instantly drawn to Harry's bleeding arm. “My son,” he murmurs, watching him with intense, hungry eyes.

Alec shifts so that he is in front of Harry.

Harry, on the other hand, freezes, “What did you say?” he demands.

Alec wants to tell him now is not the time to listen to the crazy Dark Lord, but he doesn't. He holds his tongue and waits. His twin isn't one to listen unless he has a reason to. His other hand reaches back and strokes his hand in silent support.

Harry, for his part, feel as if the air in his lungs have turned to ice. Son. Voldemort had muttered 'my son'. Why? There is seemingly no point to it, but now he is looking at Harry as of he wants to drink up every detail of him. Something in him responds to those words, even though he has no reason to. Surely this is just a ploy to throw them off balance. But his expression... He might be a master manipulator, but it seems so real. He feels Alec brush up against him in support and stands his ground.

“My son,” Voldemort mutters again, “oh how I have missed you.” He steps out of the cauldron and slips a robe on. He takes a step towards them, as if he cannot help himself.

The twins tense, but don't move. “What are you talking about?” Harry asks cautiously.

“You are my son. My long lost little boy.”

“I am a Potter,” he corrects.

Voldemort scowls. “You do not belong anymore to those thieves then I belong to Dumbledore.”

Despite himself, Alec snorts in amusement. The mental image of _that_ is just too perfect not to. Dumbledore being old Voldy's Dad? Yeah right. Trees will sooner talk.

Voldemort glances at him, but not for long. His gaze goes back to Harry as if he cannot help it. “Fourteen years ago, one of my most trusted women was killed and my son stolen from his crib. It was an unexpected raid and I was not at home that night. I have long since assumed you were dead for no spell I tried could ever locate you. But now I have found you. This,” he gestures to his body, “is proof of that?”

“How?” Harry demands.

“The ritual I had chosen was not the one I preferred to use, but the easiest to complete. It would have given me a body, but not _this_ body. This is my original body restored. If the ritual had gone planned, I would have had to perform at least one, if not more, rituals to restore myself to be as I was. There is only one thing that could have caused this reaction – the blood of my blood. My son.”

Harry thinks he stops breathing. Everything stops, it seems. Time, his thoughts, the blood through his veins. Everything. The only thing real is his twin leaning up against him, a warm solid support. His twin... no. Not his twin. Not if what Voldemort is saying is true. His heart twists within him. No. His twin is the only person on this forsaken planet that he gives a damn about. The only person he knows that will always be there for him. The one who will support him, no matter what. Sure, there are a few others that he _likes_ , but none can compare to his twin.

Alec feels Harry stiffen behind him and sneers at the wizard in front of him. Dark Lord or no, he is about five seconds away from cursing him. No one upsets his twin and gets away with it. He has proven that many times before and he will continue to do so until they treat him as he deserves. Not as a spare, but a wonderful, intelligent and powerful person in his own right. He will spend the rest of his days fighting if he has to. His twin is worth it.

“How do we know you are telling the truth?” he asks for the both of them. It is clear, that while Harry is skeptical, there is a part of him that wants to believe it. So that means it is his job to make sure this isn't a trap.

Voldemort almost has to physically tear himself away from staring. “I do not believe this concerns _you_ ,” he sneers the word, as if Alec is an insect he wants to smash, “you are lucky that I do not kill you on the spot.”

“You leave my brother alone,” Harry growls. Potential Father or no, he harms his twin and he is done. He will finish what he started almost fourteen years ago with no hesitation. Voldemort might be more knowledgeable, but he is more determined.

“But that is the point Sebastian, this _pest_ is not your brother.”

“Maybe he wasn't when I was born, if you really are telling the truth. But he is now. And if you touch one hair of his I. Will. End. You,” Harry threatens.

Voldemort looks almost proud, as well as surprised. “You would threaten your own blood over a fake bond. You are loyal then,” he says, “tell me, is that extended to all of your lying family?”

“Alec _is_ may family,” he answers simply, “and our bond _isn't_ fake.”

Voldemort pauses, staring at the two of them intently then. “So it is a true twin bond is it? How very interesting. Tell me, would you accept an Unbreakable Bond for proof of what I say or would you rather use veritaserum instead?”

They look at each other, debating.

“Both actually,” Harry answers.

“Although it technically depends on where you get your veritaserum. We're hardly stupid enough to trust any you have on you.”

“No,” Voldemort agrees, “I dare say you aren't. I had heard that the Potter twins were in Gryffindor. Obviously my sources were mistaken.”

“Oh no, we are,” Harry answers, “doesn't mean we agree.”

“More like, doesn't mean we _both_ should be.”

“True,” Harry agrees, “but you would get bored without me.”

“And you wouldn't have anyone to appreciate your snark.”

“If I might interrupt your terribly important conversation, shall we get on with our deal?”

“You know, for supposedly being a crazy, murderous Dark Lord, you're actually quite the conversationalist.” Harry smiles brightly at him.

“What did you expect, an immediate killing spree?”

“Yeah. Pretty much.”

“Or at least a villainous monologue.”

“A dramatic duel.”

“Definitely an audience to go with it.”

“The two of you are exhausting you realize.”

They nod in unison. “So we've been told,” Harry tells him, still far too chipper, “Constantly. When, you know, they aren't too busy forgetting one's existence and cooing over the other's ability to breathe.” Because he will never stop being bitter about that. Neither of them will. And he will constantly bring it up until the day he dies. It's one of his many charms after all.

It also serves the purpose of distracting him slightly. Not that it is necessarily a good idea to be distracted in front of a Dark Lord, but there is still that familiar draw he is trying to ignore. He could almost believe Voldemort just from that alone. Too bad his faith in humanity has already been destroyed. That magic... it calls to him. But he won't answer, not without proof – and a number of solid guarantees. He is a Slytherin after all, even if he convinced the hat to put him in the wrong House. Really, that should be _even more_ proof. Determination and a core of steel. He has to, to survive the life he has been given.

“Who do you want to give you the veritaserum?” Alec asks, still watching Voldemort carefully.

“Snape.”

Neither boy is terribly surprised by his answer. They have heard about Snape – Snivellus – their entire life. Take it, most of the stories were how the 'oh so awesome Marauders pranked the hell out of the slimy Death Eater because he was evil and greasy even at the age of eleven'. It got worse after they started Hogwarts. Lily would scold them every now and then, for the sake of their old friendship, but it was half-hearted at best. Every now and then, Remus would timidly remind the group that Snape was a spy, but it wasn't any more effective.

Frankly neither twin blames the man for hating them. If this is the shite he has had to put up with for seven years, they'd hate anything that came from their tormentors too. Plus, there were times when they doubted Snape was all that he appeared to be. Not that he was ever nice to them, per se, but he almost treated Harry like a Snake when they were alone. Harry was something of a Potion genius and Snape subtly encouraged him when no one was looking.

A quick look at each other confirms their agreement. Even if Snape was a complete bastard, the man knew Potions like no one else. There was no doubt that he would deliver, if only for professional pride alone.

“Acceptable,” Alec confirms. Not only that, but he would be able to tell them if Voldemort was telling the truth about the Potion, even without a Vow or a truth serum. If he doesn't feel it necessary to lie for his Lord, if needed. He's still not sure what side the man is on, but for the help he has given Harry, he is willing to give him a chance. Even if he's on his own side, well, he is a Slytherin after all. He can't really blame the man, can he?

“Wormtail,” Voldemort commands. When there is no answer, he turns and looks for the traitor. That is when they finally realize that both Wormtail and the still nameless goon are dead.

Oops. Probably should have noticed that earlier. Apparently that explosion did more damage then they first thought. Not that it's any real loss. If they make it out of here alive, Alec will have good news to tell James and Sirius.

Voldemort growls and Harry makes a sympathetic noise. “It's so hard to find good help these days.”

Voldemort gives him a long, flat stare. “Tell me, is the sarcasm a reflex or do you simply enjoy being such a little shite.”

Alec chokes on a laugh. On the list of things he never thought he'd hear, was Voldemort calling his twin a little shite and nor trying to kill him for it. Or, really, any part of this conversation. It's positively surreal. Then again, maybe he should have expected something like this. The weird shite always happens to the two of them. As McGonagall has been known to mutter exasperatedly under her breath, they have 'sheer dumb luck' and 'more lives than a bleeding cat'.

It's not an inaccurate statement.

So Voldemort retrieves his wand and summons Snape himself. Why he didn't just do that in the first place is anyone's guess. Maybe it's an image thing. Or possible a power trip thing. Or both. Both is good too.

When Snape arrives, he takes one look at Voldemort, one look at the twins, notes no one is trying to kill each other and asks, “What did you do now Potter?”

It takes everything in Harry not to cackle in delight. Honestly, he's more than a little fond of the man. Bastard and bitter tendencies aside, he has a _great_ sense of humor. By which he means Snape's humor is drier than a desert and sharper than a knife. Plus, it's a little too much fun to poke at him every now and again.

He's never denied he's picked up some Gryffindor habits from Alec.

So he blinks as innocently as he can while asking, “Whatever do you mean Professor? What makes you think I have done anything?”

Snape snorts, “Because you,” he points to Alec, “are secretly a Slytherin. And you,” he points to Harry, “are an annoying pain in the arse.” He waves his hand, “Or whichever one is which. It's a fools task telling the two of you apart when you don't wish anyone to know.”

“Careful Severus, that is my son you are talking to.”

“My Lord?” Snape turns around quickly to look at him, “I do beg your pardon?”

Voldemort nods. “Yes, as it turns out Sebastian was stolen and not killed-”

“Or so he claims,” Alec interrupts, “That's actually why you're here. We need some veritaserum.”

He looks questioningly at Voldemort then raises an eyebrow. “And what makes you think that I have some with me?”

Harry snorts. “Because you have enough Potions to survive an apocalypse or two in your robes?” he answers sweetly.

“Brat.”

“I know I'm your favorite Professor, there's no need to hide it.”

Snape turns back to Voldemort. “My Lord, while I would never question any of your decisions,” here Voldemort snorts like he knows _that's_ a lie and isn't that interesting, “but are you sure you wish to claim one of these offspring? Good breeding or no, I doubt he has survived living with _Gryffindors_ ,” he sneers, “intact.”

The twins grin happily at him.

“Besides which, can you even identify between the two which one you wish to claim?”

Voldemort glares. “I _do_ wish to reclaim my son and I _do not_ appreciate being questioned otherwise. And of course I know who my son is. It's him,” he points to Harry.

Harry claps. “Good job! You got it right.”

“Then again,” Alec adds, “it would be much more impressive if you couldn't immediately tell by the cut on Harry's arm.”

Snape looks at Voldemort as if to say 'See what I mean?'

Voldemort doesn't acknowledge the look. Too bad for him. If this all turns out to be true and he plans to stick around then he is going to find out just how right Snape is. The two of them can be unholy terrors when they want to be and too sarcastic the rest of the time. Only fourteen and they are already jaded and bitter about their world.

“Let's get a move on then,” Alec says, “I'd like to know if this is real sometime in the next year or so.”

Harry doesn't say anything, mostly because he is sure it is. He can feel it now, even stronger than ever. Blood calls to blood after all, just as magic calls to magic. And that kind of magic is impossible to fake. All his life, he has wondered why he felt it with his twin, but never with his parents. Here, apparently, is the answer. They aren't. And no amount of magic can change that. It makes him wonder how he has it with Alec then, but at this point he doesn't care how he has it. He only cares that no one can take it from him.

Still, confirmation would be nice. Never take anyone at their word alone. Not without proof. Even then, keep on your guard until they have proven themselves.

Voldemort gives Alec a sour look, but nods. “We shall proceed then.”

Snape pulls a bottle of veritaserum from his robe and in short order, Harry and Voldemort take the Unbreakable Vow, with Snape as their binder. Then Voldemort takes the veritaserum and it is time. The twins stand side by side, facing him while Snape watches with interest.

“What is your real name?” Harry asks to make sure the serum is working correctly.

“Thomas Marvolo Riddle,” Voldemort answers in a monotone voice.

It works then. Good. Not that there is a doubt with Snape's potions, but still. Better safe than sorry. “What happen to your son?” Alec asks.

“On July 25th 1981, my Follower Stoneworth was watching him while I was away attending a meeting. No one knew the Order of the Phoenix knew where my home at the time was located. They were not aware that it was my home, just that it was a Dark Household. They attacked, killed my Follower. I believed they killed my son although no body was found.”

“What happen to his Mother?” Harry asks. Maybe, just maybe, he might have a family of his own. Parents he can connect with.

“She died in childbirth.”

Oh... “Were you married?” he continues.

“No.”

“Would you have?”

“Yes.”

Damn veritaserum and it's inability to allow the person to elaborate. “For the baby?”

“For the baby,” Voldemort repeats in answer.

“Did you love her?”

“No.”

“Did you care for her?”

“Yes.”

“Did you love your son?” Harry knows he has gotten far off topic by this point, but he doesn't care. He needs to know. He _needs_ to. Because he refuses to go from one bad situation to another. If he isn't going to be loved no matter where he goes, then what's the point in leaving? He might as well stay right where he is. At least he has Alec that way.

“Yes.”

At first Harry thought he didn't hear right. Then he realizes that he did and ducks his head to keep the others from seeing his smile. Leaning against his twin, he let's a spark of hope begin. It's a shocking feeling to be honest. Harry had thought the Wizarding World destroyed his ability to hope long ago. Turns out they hadn't because now that it is a possibility, he finds himself wishing for a parent to actually love and care for him. Or, at the very least, give a damn about him.

Alec can feel the shock of emotions go through Harry and decides it's time for him to take over before the serum wears off. “How do you know Harry is your son?”

“The Ultimate Revenge Potion.”

He sees Snape pull a face at the name. Not Potion Master approved then obviously. “Why does using Harry's blood make a difference?”

“Blood calls to blood. Blood an enemy creates a new body. Blood of a close relation restores what was once lost.”

“And there's no other explanation for this happening?”

“No.”

The question was directed towards Snape, but Voldemort answers anyways. Then Snape shakes his head as well. “I will discuss it more with you later, but the short answer in no, there is not. If it was blotched in any other way, my Lord would not be restored as he is.”

“Why did you use that potion to begin with? Isn't there a better one you could have used?”

“I was relying on Wormtail.”

And as both Alec and Harry know, Wormtail is terrible at Potions. That's Lily's strong point in the family. James and Sirius are best at Transfiguration and Remus is best at DADA. They have heard it a thousand times before. They also both find it hilarious that even Voldemort calls him 'Wormtail'. That nickname _really_ stuck.

“What are you planning to do now that you know your son is alive?” Harry asks, having gotten his emotions under control.

“Raise him as he should be raised.”

“Are you going to love him?” Alec asks, not wanting his twin to get into another bad situation.

“As well as I am able to.”

Doesn't that sound ominous. Better than a straight out 'no' though. Dumbledore is always going on about love though, and 'Tom's' inability to feel it. Maybe Voldemort doubts his own ability as well.

“And what about Alec?”

“The brat is no concern of mine.”

“I won't give him up!” Harry shouts, “You can't make me!”

There's no answer and Alec realizes there wasn't a clear question there, just a challenge. “What will you do if Harry won't abandon me?”

“Allow you access if it makes my son happy.”

They exchange a look. Well, there is that guarantee at least.

“You won't harm him?” Harry then asks.

“Not as long as he makes you happy.”

“And you won't hurt your son either?” Alec asks, making sure.

“No.”

“Good, because Dark Lord or no, you hurt my twin and I will hunt you down and kill you the most violent and painful way I know,” he threatens.

Snape makes a noise and Alec turns and looks. He looks... impressed actually. What, did he think a Gryffindor wouldn't have it in him? Or that he wouldn't threaten murder? Either way, it's a stupid thought. Of course he would.

“How did I survive the Killing Curse that night?” That is a mystery that has been following them their entire life. It would be nice if they had an answer.

“There is a blood protection on Slytherin's line. No family member may murder another.”

“What is your son's name?”

“Sebastian Marvolo Riddle,” he answers and then blinks to clear his head. Time is up then. “And really Sebastian, there was no need to ask me that while I was under the influence. I would have gladly told you that before.”

Harry shrugs. “I knew it was going to wear off soon.”

He nods. “Are you satisfied now?”

There is a pause before Harry finally nods, getting use to the idea in his head. “Yes... Father,” he tries the word out, finding it odd in his mouth. He hasn't called James Father in years. Just like Lily is no longer Mother. Still he finds he likes the idea of using the title again. How odd.

Voldemort gives him a smile. That's another odd thing. Seeing the supposedly cold, cruel and crazy Dark Lord show positive emotions, at another human being no less. He is nothing like the stories they have grown up on. Not that it is impossible to believe that they are bias, but it is still weird.

“What now?” Alec asks suspiciously.

“Now it is time to return you to Hogwarts before anyone grows too suspicious.”

“And then? What are you going to do? Start the War all over again? Mass killings? A reign of terror?”

Voldemort gives him an irritated look. “Is it so unbelievable that I am not the monster Dumbledore has painted me as that you believe I will begin senselessly killing people?”

“No,” Alec shrugs, “Still doesn't mean you can't start again.”

“Ah,” he must hear something else in Alec's question because he nods. “I see. For now, I plan to recover from this experience. Then I will go to my Manor and ensure it is inhabitable. From there I shall gather some of my Followers – the stable ones among them – and begin again. My original goal was reformation, not dictatorship. Violence was not the original plan, even if that it what it lead to. Both of you are welcome to join me for the summer.”

Alec and Harry look at each other, debating shortly before they nod.

“How do we find you?” Harry asks.

“I will give you a portkey that will allow you through the wards. I will be in residence by the time you are able to get away.” He bends down and pulls a handful of grass up. Muttering to himself, he transfigures it into a snake necklace. “Here,” he closes the distance between them and holds it out for Harry to take. “This will do for now. It is keyed so that only you or your twin,” he glances at Alec, “can use it. I will arrange for something better when you come.”

Harry takes it and slips it on. Both of them stare at each other before Alec nudges him. Then Harry moves, giving Voldemort a quick hug. “Thanks Dad,” he mutters before letting go just as quickly.

Voldemort seems shocked, but nods. “The trophy will take you back,” he informs them, not knowing how else to react.

They nod and take the trophy. As they spin away, the last thing they see is Voldemort and Snape staring at them intently.

When they land, the crowd goes wild, having no idea that the twins' world has just been turned upside down. They didn't even realize they left the grounds to begin with. A shared glance and they agree that it is going to stay that way too. They are going to confront their – Alec's – family, no doubt about that. But to the rest of the world?

They get nothing. They have taken enough from them already.

-xxxxx-

“What the hell do you mean, you stole my baby brother?” Alec shouts, looking incredulously at his parents and godfathers sitting in front of him. Harry stands beside him, stunned at how easily they seem to confirm it. They know it is true, but it's still a shock to hear them admit it themselves.

“Alec,” Lily starts softly.

“No,” he interrupts, “you just admitted you kidnapped a baby from his birth Mother and replaced him in exchange for my real one. What the hell?”

“It was just a Dark family,” Sirius scoffs, “we are giving Harry a better life like this.”

“You can't just go around kidnapping babies like you have a right to someone else's child. Again, what the bloody hell?” He looks at Remus, who has always been the voice of reason between the other two. And his Mother, but considering the situation, she doesn't count right now. Remus avoids his eyes.

“Honey, you have to understand,” Lily begins again.

“No I don't. What is there to understand?”

“When Lily gave birth,” James speaks up, “you were fine and healthy, but your twin was not. The Healers allowed us to bring both home, but he didn't make it. At the same time, we conducted a raid on a Dark family's Manor. The Mother was killed and her baby was left alone. It only made sense to take the child with us.”

“Only his Father is still alive and pissed as hell that you _stole_ his kid! That is still kidnapping. And just _how_ did you think it was a good idea to raise the kid you stole after you killed his Mother?”

“He needed a family,” Lily answers.

“It was war,” James says at the same time.

“He _had_ a family. And you took him from it!” Alec growls, furious.

“So how did you find out anyways kiddo? Who is his Father?” Sirius asks, “Can't you see he is better off with us? He has a good Light family to care for him.”

“Except you _don't_ ,” Alec informs them, ignoring the question as his voice drops even lower now. He bares his teeth at them, furious beyond all imagining. They are still there, acting as if they have done nothing wrong. As if they have every right to take a child from his rightful family and use him as a replacement for his true dead twin.

“What are you talking about?” James asks, as if he can't imagine what his son is referring to.

“You _don't_ care for Harry.”

“Of course we do,” Sirius protests.

“No you don't. Ever since I have been declared the Boy-Who-Lived, you have showered me with love and affection and forgot you have another son. Harry is _always_ getting pushed to the side and forgotten in favor of me.”

“You're exaggerating,” James waves off, “The two of you are always together. How could we forget about Harry?”

“We ask ourselves the same thing daily,” Alec replies, arms crossed. “And I am always with him _because_ you always forget about him. _I_ am the one who practically raised him, not you.”

“Now we _know_ you are exaggerating,” Sirius rolls his eyes, “You raised your brother? Alec, kiddo, come on. No child is that responsible.”

“I am. I have to be. Do you have any idea how lucky you are that I didn't turn into a spoiled brat? Because that could have happened, so easily. Harry is the only thing that stopped that from happening. Yeah, I'm not the most responsible kid in the world, and I am a little spoiled, but I'm much better than I would have been without Harry.”

“You know, all of this going on about how you love your brother, it's great. But have you realized that if we hadn't taken him, you wouldn't have your twin? The one you care about so much?” Sirius reasons as if that makes the situation better.

“I love Harry more than anything yes. But that still doesn't make it right. He deserves so much more than you people,” he spits.

“Alec,” James scolds, “don't talk to your family like that.”

“I'll talk to you however I bloody well like right now. Can you even hear yourselves? You -”

“Alec,” Harry interrupts, “don't. It's not worth it. They are never going to listen to you.” He had been standing there, hearing their explanations and reasoning and excuses and realized that it doesn't matter. They are never going to see it from the twins' point of view. They are right and that is all there is to it. No amount of reasoning or talking is going to change their mind.

They never listened before. Why would they listen now?

“Harry,” Alec sighs, leaning against him in return. He is a comforting weight for Harry. None of this is a surprise, but a part of him still can't believe that this is real. He was kidnapped as a baby and raised by people who are delusional enough to believe they love him after ignoring him for almost his entire life. To steal Alec's phrase, what the hell?

There is still one unanswered question lingering in his mind and then he is done. He is done with this life and he is done with these people. He wants his answer and then he is gone. “If I'm not the original twin, then how do we have a twin bond?” he asks.

No one will meet his eyes. For being so insistent that he is a part of this 'loving family' no one is in a hurry to answer _his_ question.

“We performed a soul bond,” Remus says, speaking up for the first time.

“Moony,” Sirius protests.

“No Padfoot, they have a right to know. It's not a twin bond, although we used Alec's potential as part of it. He already had one, but with the original twin dead, it wasn't tied to anything. Normally in a situation like this, a ritual has to be performed to close it off. Otherwise, the bond will keep calling, searching for an answer. The living twin will feel the empty echo their entire life. Instead of performing the ritual to close it, we used it to bond the two of you together. That's why the two of you are so close. Because your souls are linked now.”

Neither twin knows what to say to that. They stare at the adults in pure shock. In one way, it explains so much. Why they are so close, so protective of the other. How they can share abilities the way they do. How they can feel each other's emotions.

In another way, they can hardly believe it. They formed a bloody _soul bond_. That is not something to be done lightly or carelessly. That bond is used for weddings, when the couple wants to tie themselves together so thoroughly, they will never be parted. The only way to sever it is death. Even then, there are stories that it follows you into the next life, when you are reborn.

This isn't just a life bond, this is potentially an eternity bond. They will never be able to form another if they marry. Hell, they may not even find a spouse, their soul already as close as it can get to another's. Certainly, if they _do_ , they will never be as close to that person as they are their twin.

Hell, technically they are considered married themselves!

The bond is sacred and they had the nerve to mess with it. Well at least they know it can never be undone. They are going to be stuck with each other for the rest of their lives. It's a damn good thing this turned out well and they love each other the way they do or they would be in serious trouble.

They both walk out of the room without another word. The adults call out to them, but they are ignored. Going straight to their room, they pulled out their already packed bag. “Ready?” Alec asks.

Harry nods, silent.

Alec pulls him in for a hug. “Don't worry,” he reassures, “if this doesn't work out, all we need to do is find a place for this summer. Then, next year, we can room with the twins when they open their joke shop.”

Harry nods and grins. “And if they try to drag us back, we'll show them what the new Marauders can _really_ do.”

“That we will brother mine. That we will.” They share a vicious grin. “Let's go now before they come looking for us.”

Harry grabs his necklace and they vanish without a sound.

 

 


End file.
